Being Human
by xanaldy
Summary: Demons exist. Spirits exist. And in her ever changing world a boy with plant powers exists as well. It's strange how an individual's life can change in an instant and even stranger in how much pain arises because of this. Life is filled with wonder, growth, and equally surprising and unfortunate events. Post-canon. Slight AU.[Kurama x OC]


**June 16, 1982, Los Angeles, Ca**

"Duty," Lita Sasaki thought as she stacked Mexican demonology books into the box, "should be done with passion." Book dust sprinkled into the sunlight that fell through the window. She was a young mother, twenty-four to be exact, trying to understand the spontaneous decision she had made a month ago. She remembered how the words had rolled off her tongue with ease, and how her mother and father stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm moving back to Japan. I'm taking Noemi with me."

There were tears—mostly from her mother. Her father had gulped a few times as if trying to swallow a loud cry. He kept his composure as always.

"When are you leaving?"

"Next month."

"Is it because of Hiro?"

"Yes."

The late Hiro Sasaki, loving husband, father, and former spirit detective. Of course there were things, but he was her main reason for going back. He was buried in a small cemetery just north of Yokohama. She wanted to be closer—she wanted to feel the faint remnants of spirit energy that leaked through the soil he was buried under again. Was this a bit creepy? Yes, but she had lost someone dear to her and besides her life was the definition of creepy.

Lita let out an exasperated sigh and fell to the floor, arms and legs spread out. The sunlight hit her face, and she watched as the dust particles danced around each other. "God I hate packing stuff," she said, her brows furrowing together.

The United States had provided her comfort and familiarity, but she longed for her daughter to be engulfed in the culture Hiro was raised with. She longed to fulfill a duty that was cast onto her by Isao Sasaki and the Spirit World.

The sound of small feet running down the hallway made her lips curl upwards. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, cheeks like a puffer fish.

"Moooooooommmmmmyyyyyyy!"

Noemi Sasaki, with her tawny brown skin and head full of thick, tangles curls, came to a stop in the living room. She clutched a large and torn book to her chest. "Mommy I found a book with lots of drawings."

She waited for a response. Nothing. She stepped closer and closer, until she touched noses with her mother.

"Mommy?"

Lita let out a puff of air into her daughter's face.

"Ew! Mommy!" Noemi said as she jumped back. "Brush your teeth!"

Lita sat up and grabbed the book from her daughter. "Not until I'm done with this mess." She turned her attention to the book and ran her fingers along the embossed kanji and shippou pattern on the cover. She knew this book well.

"Mommy?"

"Come sit next to me," Lita said, patting the wooden floor.

Noemi blinked and nestled next to her. She watched as her mother took her index finger and rhythmically traced each stroke of the kanji letters. Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity.

"It says, 'Drawings of _Yo-ko-ha-ma_ Portals,'" Lita said, breaking down the unfamiliar word for her daughter.

"Yooo-kooo-haaa-ma," Noemi said carefully, glancing up at her mother.

Lita nodded and opened the book to reveal intricate mazes and spirals done in black ink.

"Your daddy did these. He liked to draw." She began to trace the outer border of one of the spirals. A sense of warmth springing in her heart.

 _Hiro, you jerk. I miss you._

Noemi blinked, taking in the odd drawings spread out before her. She then let out a small and soft chuckle. "Daddy was weird."

"Yes, he was," Lita said, smiling. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, smile fading. Something sharp formed in her stomach and creeped its way through every vein in her body. It tingled and shook, making her heart beat a bit faster.

 _I promise to keep you away from the weird no matter what._

* * *

 **Notes:** I spent a few months outlining this story to get used to, well, outlining. It was difficult, but fun. Anyway, I have always ALWAYS wanted to write a Kurama x Oc story and one day I decided to finally sit my ass down and write it. Please read and review! Thank you! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. :D


End file.
